


Time Will tell

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Words can hurt or heal. When Glorfindel accidentally breaks Erestor's most prized possession, he says some things he soon regrets. Erestor intends to apologize after Glorfindel returns from a patrol, but when his friend is gravely injured, it may be too late. A story of friendship and healing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got the idea of writing a Glorfindel/Erestor angst story from aficionada-de-libros after I read her story, Let me show you that I care. I would like to take the time to thank the following people who helped me sort stuff out:
> 
> Aficionada-de-libros: for the idea
> 
> My best friend, Eldhoron for the support. Thank you, mellon!
> 
> Adeleidhis for helping me with some ideas for injuries
> 
> Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth for letting me use her OC, Nestor, and for helping me plan some of the injuries
> 
> And a huge thank you to MistressOfImladris for taking time out of her busy schedule to put it all together, helping me look up herbal remedies and for the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character, Nestor. He belongs to my friend Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, who has kindly permitted me to use him in this story.

Glorfindel softly chuckled as he fingered the vast ornaments in front of him while he listened to Erestor search for the roster of this weeks patrol he had written up earlier the other day. Even though Glorfindel was head of Lord Elrond's guard, writing schedules were more Erestor's talent, so he had managed to talk his friend into taking on the job.

As the golden-haired warrior's eyes looked at the beautiful display in front of him, his fingers came upon one particular decoration which was Erestor's most prized possession: a small, fragile wooden figure that Erestor's late older brother, Nestor had carved a few days before he had died. The delicate figure was of Erestor and Nestor, and the raven-haired ellon cherished it above all other things—it was the only thing left he had of his family.

Nestor—the name nearly brought tears to his eyes as he remembered him. He still found it hard to believe that the two were related as they were complete opposites! Where Erestor was stern and uptight, his older brother was carefree and good-natured, yet, they seemed to balance each other out when they were together. In fact, the two were rarely apart, except for when Nestor was away on patrol. Erestor hated his brother going away, for he was always afraid that one day he would never return. Nestor's response was always the same: "You worry too much little brother!"

Glorfindel shook his head as the memory of that fateful day twenty-eight hundred years ago. He still remembered it as though it happened yesterday. While on patrol with Elrond, Nestor, and a large number of Elves, Nestor was dragged off by an extremely large and bloodthirsty warg. The accident should never have happened but it did, and to this day, Glorfindel never forgave himself. Glorfindel at the time was too proud, and despite Elrond's advice about splitting up, Glorfindel insisted, and as a result, several of his people died, and he would have as well had Nestor not of sacrificed himself so that he and the others could escape. When Erestor discovered what happened, he was beside himself with grief and anger, blaming Glorfindel for his brother's death. It was not until ten years after the incident did the dark-haired advisor start to forgive him.

A sharp  _snap_  brought Glorfindel out of his thoughts. Starting down in his hands, he realized what the sound was: Erestor's most prized possession. Dread filled his body as he realized what he had done. He had not meant to; however, he knew Erestor would not believe him—not at first anyway.

As he was contemplating on what he should do, Glorfindel heard someone behind him. "What did you just do?"

Turning around, he noticed Erestor looking at him, his face an unreadable expression. "Erestor…" he started not sure what he should say.

"How could you break that?" Erestor replied, his shock quickly turning to rage.

"Erestor, I didn't mean to. I hadn't even realized I was holding it! You must believe me!" Glorfindel already knew beforehand that his friend would likely not believe it was an accident, but to hear him accuse him was another matter.

Erestor did not seem to hear a word Glorfindel said. All he saw was the last remaining memento of his dead brother lying snapped in half in his friend's hands. Snatching the object, back, he began to push Glorfindel toward the door. "Get out!" he shouted, shoving the schedules at his chest.

"Erestor, I can fix it. Please, let me try." Glorfindel pleaded.

"Fix it? No, you have already done enough damage. It is bad enough my brother is dead because of you, but now you destroy the only thing I have left of him!" Before he could stop himself, he continued. "I do not ever want to see you back here again. In fact, I hope you never return."

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks, his face looking as if he had been punched in the stomach. Before he could respond, Erestor slammed the door in his face.

No sooner had Erestor slammed the door did he realize what he had just said to his best friend. Deep down, Erestor knew Glorfindel did not mean to break the small figurine, and it could be fixed quite easily. He also knew that Glorfindel still blamed himself for Nestor's death so to throw that back in his face was beyond cruel. But the biggest regret was he told him, he hoped he never came back. Clutching the broken figure in his hand, Erestor knew he needed to find Glorfindel and apologize, but he was still too upset, and a part of him was not sure his friend would even want to talk to him right now after what he had said.

_When he returns, I will apologize,_ Erestor thought.

* * *

As Glorfindel finished packing the last of his equipment for his patrol, the words Erestor attacked him with still rang in his mind.  _It is bad enough my brother is dead because of you, but now you destroy the only thing I have left of him! I do not ever want to see you back here again. In fact, I hope you never return._

Clearing his throat and wiping a small tear from his eyes, Glorfindel closed his bag and forced himself to appear happy. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know what had happened. Checking one last time to make sure he had not forgotten anything, Glorfindel left his rooms and headed to Elrond's office to get his final orders.

Upon arriving at his friend's office, Glorfindel noticed the door was already open. Peering in, he saw the twin sons of Elrond being briefed as they too were leaving with Glorfindel. Clearing his throat, Elrond looked up midsentence and motioned for him to come in.

"Glorfindel, I was just finishing up with my sons. I see you are ready to go," Elrond said pointing to his friend's bag.

Looking down at his bag, Glorfindel laughed. "Ah, yes. I know we still have a half hour longer before we leave, but I thought we might be able to leave in a few minutes."

Elrond frowned, and the twins gave each other a small glance. They both knew Glorfindel liked being on schedule, but they could not help but noticed, their friend seemed uneasy, almost melancholy despite his attempt to appear cheerful. "I see. I guess there is no harm in leaving early if everyone is ready. Elladan, Elrohir, if you two are packed, why don't you go to the stables and make sure the horses are ready as well."

Bowing their heads, the twins left.

Staring at his close friend, Elrond pointed to a nearby chair for him to sit. "Mellon nín, what is the real reason you wish to leave now. Do not tell me it is because you want to, for I know you are never eager to leave."

Taking a seat, Glorfindel shrugged. "No reason. I just figured…"

Elrond cut him off. "Glorfindel, I have known you long enough to know when you are not being honest. What is wrong?"

Realizing Elrond would not relent, he explained what had happened earlier. When he had finished talking, Elrond took a seat, his face saddened.

"My friend, I have known Erestor for a long time—about as long as I have you—you and I both know, he did not mean what he said. Give him time. He will come around eventually and realize he was wrong and apologize."

"I am not sure, Elrond. You should have heard the venom in his voice and the look in his eyes."

Elrond nodded. "Erestor's brother is a very sensitive topic. Even though it has been a long time since his passing, he still has not gotten over it. Like me with my Celebrían. Now, I know you did not mean to break that nor was it your fault what happened to Nestor, and I also know for a fact, Erestor knows it as well and is probably feeling horrible for what he said. When you return, he will come to, trust me."

Standing to their feet, the two embraced before Glorfindel picked up his bag. "Thank you, Elrond. I was hoping Erestor would come to see us off and then we could make up, but I do not think that will happen."

"As I said, give it time. Let him cool down first."

Ten minutes later, the patrol party was ready to leave. As he looked around, Glorfindel hoped that Erestor would be there, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Sighing heavily, he gave the signal and soon they were leaving the safety of home.

* * *

**Happy birthday to one of my closest friends, MistressOf Imladris, whom I am dedicating this story to. I hope you like it, mellon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Glorfindel left Imladris for patrol following the unfortunate event in Erestor's room. Usually, Glorfindel was very light and talkative, always knowing just how to lift one's spirits. However, on this particular patrol, Glorfindel rarely uttered a word, even when spoken to. At first, the other members of his group thought it was due to a bad day, but as the hours turned into days, and their golden-haired friend's mood remained sullen, they began to realize something was wrong.

"Captain?" one of the younger Elves asked. When he received no response, he pursued the matter further. "The others and I…well, we were wondering if everything was okay?"

Glorfindel snorted a feeling of annoyance starting to surface at being rounded on by a group of young, prodding Elves. "I am fine, Tinunaer, just fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The question was more of a statement, a warning to drop the matter, but instead of heeding his warning, the young ellon continued to prod at his captain.

"It is just you have been so quiet…" The young Elf didn't even get to finish before Glorfindel pulled his horse to a stop and rounded on him, his usually calm, joyful eyes, full of anger and pain.

"I said I was fine!" he snapped.

Before Glorfindel could apologize for his outburst, a branch not even two feet away from him cracked, causing the group of Elves to stand still.

"What was that?" Elladan whispered already drawing his bow.

"Probably a squirrel, another Elf replied. "Why, are you afraid of them?" he laughed.

Elladan narrowed his eyes and started to retort when out of nowhere, a giant bloodthirsty Warg, pounced on Glorfindel from behind him, knocking the golden-haired warrior off his horse, his head slamming hard against a rock.

Stars flashed before his eyes, and the world seemed to spin. Barely able to stay awake long enough to keep the Warg from chomping down on his throat, Glorfindel threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself only to have the frenzied beast clamp down on his arm. Emitting a scream, he tried to pry the creature's mouth from his arm just to feel it fasten his teeth even harder around his arm. A sickening crunch could be heard as Glorfindel felt his bones snap like branches.

_This is it;_  he thought to himself beginning to feel his life drain from him.  _I am going to die here, and Erestor will get his wish._

Just as he was going to stop fighting and allow this ravenousness Warg to finish him off, one of the members of his patrol, jumped in and sliced the creatures head clean off. Glorfindel was not sure who it was as everything was starting to grow black. The one who had killed the Warg was now down by his side, lifting his head onto his lap.

"Glorfindel? Look at me, do not close your eyes," he cried placing his hands on his head and torso. When he saw that Glorfindel's arm was also bleeding he felt panic starting to rise for he could not put pressure on it as well. "Elladan! Quick, rip me a piece of fabric, I must get the bleeding to stop!"

Elladan dropped his weapon and ran to his brother's horse and grabbed his healing bag and an extra cloak. Tearing several strips from it, he ran back to Elrohir and gave him the fabric. "Will he be okay," he asked feeling his heart thump harder with each beat.

As he looked down at his longtime mentor, he saw for the first time, how serious his wounds were. Several long, ragged gashes were across his chest and seeping blood, his head was bleeding from the side and back from where he hit his head on the rock, but what really concerned him was the large puncture wounds on his upper arm. As his twin tore the sleeve off his friend's tunic, Elladan sucked in his breath at the already massive discoloration and swelling that outlined the wounds. Upon closer look, he could see one of the Warg's fangs had broken off, and Elrohir pulled it out. Glorfindel screamed out and began to shake violently before passing out.

Elrohir wasted no time wrapping the savagely injured arm up only to have his face fall at how quickly the blood seeped through. "I do not know, Elladan. I cannot get the bleeding to stop. I fear that Warg carried some disease, which is not allowing the blood to clot." Elrohir looked up at one of the nearby Elves who had a look of deep fear on his face. "Suilion, give me your belt, I need to tie it around Glorfindel's arm, or he will bleed out before we can even get him home."

The older Elf quickly did as he was told, and Elrohir had soon, tied a tourniquet around their fallen comrade's arm. When Elrohir had wrapped another bandage around Glorfindel's head and had Elladan help him wrap his torso, Elrohir took a deep breath. "We need to get him to Adar and fast. I do not know how much longer he will hold out."

Elladan was not sure this was a wise decision. After all, they were not sure if Glorfindel had any internal injuries. "Are you certain that is a wise choice?"

Elrohir bit his lower lip, a habit he had acquired when he was unsure of something. "We do not have much of a choice, his breathing is becoming shallow, and he is losing blood quickly." When Elladan had looked down at his unresponsive mentor, he saw that Elrohir was right. The bandages around his torso, head, and arm were indeed becoming heavily soaked with blood.

"Help me get him on my horse; we ride with all haste until we reach Imladris. I only hope our steeds can handle the hard ride for I fear if not, we will be coming home with a corpse."

Lifting Glorfindel up in his arms, Elladan noticed for the first time how pale his friend looked. If one had not known he was still alive—albeit barely—they would have thought he was dead. Tears stung at his eyes at the thought he may lose one of his closest friends—nay, a family member, for that was what Glorfindel was: family.

As soon as Elrohir was on his horse, he reached out to help Elladan situate Glorfindel in front of him. "Tinunaer, set Asfaloth loose, he will be able to find his way home. Estolad, you and Suilion ride home with all speed and tell my father to ready the healing rooms. The rest of you follow me; we ride at once!"

The Elves nodded, and Asfaloth was let loose while Estolad and Suilion put their horses into a gallop. Elrohir gripped his friend as tightly as he dared. "Hold on, mellon nín," he whispered into his ear, and they set out at once with all speed to Rivendell.

* * *

Elrond was in the middle of revising several trade reports with Erestor when Lindir barged into his study nearly out of breath. "My Lord Elrond, Estolad and Suilion have returned. They seek your presence at once! Something about Lord Glorfindel being injured!"

Erestor dropped the piece of parchment he had been holding and nearly collapsed in his chair. "What have I done?" he muttered to himself. Lord Elrond who had been standing next to him, placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. Erestor knew that his lord was well aware of the words that had been exchanged nearly two days ago. And even though Elrond had not criticized him, he knew that he was not very pleased as he knew the two had become like brothers after Erestor had forgiven Glorfindel for 'causing' Nestor's death.

"I am sure it is nothing too serious, mellon. Probably just a broken bone or something of that ilk," Elrond said trying to reassure him, but as he reached out his fëa to his sons', he quickly started to have doubts. Returning his gaze to Lindir, he tried to recompose himself before speaking. "I am on my way." Lindir nodded and moved aside to allow both Elrond and Erestor to leave.

The two returning Elves barely had a chance to figure out how to tell Elrond what happened when said, lord, came rushing down the stairs into the central courtyard followed closely by Erestor and Lindir. All three wore matching looks of concern. "My Lord Elrond!" Suilion said bowing.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Elrond asked half expecting to see the others ride through the gates.

Estolad fumbled to find the right words. "We were riding to patrol the borders like you asked when…"

"Oh, stop stalling and spit it out already! What happened to Glorfindel!" Erestor barked startling Estolad.

Elrond raised a hand. "Peace, Erestor!" When Erestor said no more, Elrond continued. "Please, what has happened?"

Suiliod nodded, avoiding eye contact with Elrond. "A lone Warg came out of nowhere, attacking Lord Glorfindel from behind. Lord Elrohir was able to kill it before it could kill Glorfindel, but…"

"But what?" Erestor asked through gritted teeth.

"He is gravely injured. Lord Elrohir was unable to stop the bleeding, and when we left, Glorfindel was not responding to any treatments." When Estolad finished speaking, no one said a word for several seconds.

"Where are they now?" Elrond finally managed to ask when he had found his voice.

Before they could answer, a horn was heard in the distance. "My Lord Elrond, they return!"

Rushing to the front gates, Erestor's face paled, and he thought he was going to be sick. As Elrohir brought his horse to a halt, Erestor's eyes could not move from Glorfindel's still body. The only thoughts that ran through his mind were:  _This is all my fault._


End file.
